


Forgiven

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Nature of the Beast, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Forgiven

**Forgiven**

 

Tony dressed quickly, eager to be discharged from the hospital. The bruising, from where the bullet had struck his vest, was a vivid purple and blue, but the pain had subsided. His concussion had cleared, and, he had most of his memories of the night in the alley back.

Gibbs entered Tony's room, with the doctor, as Tony was pulling on his shoes. “Ready to go, Tony?” Gibbs enquired.

“Absolutely, Jethro.” Tony glanced at the doctor, “I am good to go, aren't I, doc?”

 “I've signed your discharge papers,” the doctor confirmed. “Special Agent Gibbs has a prescription for your meds. He'll also make sure that you take them.”

Tony glowered at Jethro, then looked back to the doctor. He held his hands up in mock surrender, “I'll take them! I'll take them!”

“Ok,” the doctor turned to Gibbs, “he's all yours.”

*****

Tony was silent as Gibbs drove him home. Gibbs could feel the tension emanating from his partner, and knew that Tony was worried about the fall-out from the case on their relationship. No more lies, they had agreed after the Jeanne Beniot case. Gibbs rested his hand on Tony's thigh, and squeezed gently. He felt Tony relax instantly, and a small smiled crossed his face. He loved Tony, and was not about to lose him over yet another undercover operation that the management had botched.

After parking the car, Gibbs rounded it, opening the door for a surprised Tony. He wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, leading him into the house. As soon as the door had closed behind them, Tony spoke in a tone which was barely audible, “I'm sorry, Jethro. Please... don't leave me...”

Jethro turned Tony to face him, then kissed him softly. “I'm not leaving you, Tony.  I love you...”


End file.
